The Meaning of Pride
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Vegeta had been acting much differently to his former, arrogant self. The Cell Games had brought about major change in him, to the point of self-doubt even. The prince of all Saiyans had lost his pride; only he can restore it...


**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragon Ball.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by our newest member, SoulLegend60**

* * *

Frieza planet #64

Cold. Dark. Wet. Gloomy.

A constant hellstorm of everlasting rain and monstrous blue thunder, a lonely, empty, desolate land. All the planet had to offer in terms of landscape were peaking mountains and daunting cliffs. The sounds of the monsoon and its companion lightning was all that one could hear. In this harsh climate nothing could hope to survive, there was nothing but a single alien being on the planet.

A lone Saiyan Prince stood on a cliff in the pouring rain. His long black hair was weighed down with water, falling down to his shoulders and drastically changing his appearance. Ivory armour and blue spandex, white gloves with matching boots, this man was dressed as though he was attending a battlefield.

"Cell."

Gale force winds blew, yet he didn't budge nor flinch. The intense winds did little other than blow his hair. His expression was abnormal, appearing perplexed and seething at the same time.

"Those games were over two months ago..."

* * *

The Prince grimaced, "The pinnacle of my power was nothing to that freak of nature! I had no hope against him! He would have pummelled me if it weren't for the boy!"

 _The boy_.

A child. A mere child had bested Cell. Not the Prince, but a prepubescent boy. The offspring of a clown no less!

"I'm weaker than Kakarot, I'm weaker than his brat, and I'm weaker than my half-breed son!"

Some stones near the Prince's feet were beginning to move slightly.

"I am the Prince!"

The dark haired man began to power up, expelling his energy in all directions. His own energy deterred the hurricane like winds of the planet as he powered up. A slight aura of white came off his person.

"I'm inferior to all of them!"

The Saiyan's energy grew, the ground began to shake; the Prince's eyes flashed teal for a brief moment. Even the lightning steered clear of the man, seeming to hit the ground everywhere around the warrior but never hitting him. The man's voice was laced with anger.

'He... the bastard hid his power to spare me? me? He didn't want to hurt my feelings. What are feelings to a Saiyan Prince?!'

* * *

And then he just leaves.

 _What can I possibly be worth? Weaker than Kakarot, weaker than Trunks, weaker than even Gohan? I am an elite! Kakarot was born a low class! I was born to be the strongest! It's my birthright! What worth does my life hold?_

* * *

"The power I have strived for my entire life! Is it worth nothing? I have suffered for too long to be brushed aside! I achieved the legendary and I continue to be surpassed!" Large chunks of land began to float in the air around Vegeta. Thunder crashed. The velocity of his immense power was shaking the planet to its very core. The epicentre of the force let out a primordial roar. The Prince of all Saiyans ascended to the legendary form, the very same that his race had spoken about only in tales and old murals. The ancient form that signified everything the Saiyan race had stood for. The symbol of his people. The manifestation of his pride, of his want to be the apex. Vegeta's hair became gold, his eyes became teal, muscles bulged and a golden aura radiated from the warrior.

Selfishness.

There the full-blooded Saiyan stood, in his super powered glory. The likes of which the universe had not seen for a millennium. A Super Saiyan.

"Is this... is this my limit?"

The man was unsatisfied with this incomprehensible power. One of the strongest to ever draw breath, and yet he yearned for more.

Anger.

Vegeta screamed unholily and took to the air. Gathering orbs of Ki in his hands he continued to scream, the aura around him flared like it never had before. His most powerful attack.

Pride.

His hands thrust forwards in front of his chest, releasing a surge of golden energy, directed at the mountain he had stood at moments ago. It continued downward into the core of the planet.

Power.

The blast encompassed the entire mountain range, as well as everything in existence as far as the eye could see. Nothing was left, the blast was merciless and indiscriminate.

The vanquisher of millions was suspended in the air huffing and panting.

No more.

No more would he be weak.

A Super Saiyan Vegeta floated there on the dying planet. He had to leave before its imminent demise.

He didn't care if Kakarot and his brat were leagues above him in terms of power. He didn't care if his future son had left; he didn't care if the woman never spoke to him again.

There was one thing, and one thing only on the Prince's mind. Strength. He must get stronger; he would get stronger!

"It's time to reclaim my place as the greatest Saiyan alive, as I always have been!"

Lightning and thunder crashed with vigour, as if roaring to spur him on.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

The planet then exploded in a show of the Saiyan's tremendous power. A Capsule Corp ship rocketed away from the magnificent supernova. Inside, a certain flame haired man was training determinedly in seven hundred times Earth's gravity, doing one armed press ups until his arm gave in. Vegeta was back, with renewed vigour and bigger goals than ever before. It was on that ship that Vegeta vowed he would defeat his rival one day, swearing to devote his life to training day in, day out non stop.

And that's exactly what he did,

Each and every day, for seven years.

* * *

 **Hello, I am SoulLegend60 of Team Dragon Star. This is my entry one-shot, and also my first ever one-shot. I hope to be very active on this account and do somewhat decent work. If you would like to visit my personal, it's SoulLegend60. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
